Unexpected
by Lisa Baburam
Summary: Quinn Fabray is a new in the city of Lima, Ohio, she moved from New York with her mom. Unfortunately she has went through a hell of a lot but when life throws her huge curve ball she doesn't know what to do. In her old school she was considered the "Queen Bee" but will she be in the new school she is transferring to. She's still trying to figure out her life and when she joins the
1. Moving

"Quinn wake up!" Quinn's mom yelled from downstairs

"Ugh, I'm up" Quinn yelled back

Quinn got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, and she took a shower. An hour passed and Quinn changed into her favorite dress. She went to sit on the edge of her bed and picked up her phone and looked at it. She saw she had 4 messages and 3 missed call from her best friend Emily. She ignored it because she didn't tell anyone she was moving, she wouldn't be able to handle it. She decided to go downstairs.

"Finally Quinn, you know we have to be at the airport by 3" Her mom said

"Mom it's only 11" Quinn said as she rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen and got something to eat

"I know that but still we have some more things to pack" Her mom said

"You mean you have too, because I'm already packed" Quinn said

"Yeah, yeah" Her mom said rolling her eyes

While Quinn was eating she looked around her and saw everything was packed but then something caught her eye and it a picture of her dad. Her eyes started to tear up but she hold it back.

"Um mom" Was the only thing she could've said

"Yeah sweetie" Her mom said while walking into the kitchen

"Why'd you left dad's picture there" Quinn asked

"Uh, I was g-gonna p-put it with the other stuff but I-I guess I forgot" Her mom said while stuttering

"Oh okay" Quinn said looking down

"Anyway hurry it up, so you can help put the other thing quickly and we can relax a little" Her mom said leaving the kitchen

Quinn had finished eating. She figured she would take out the trash for the last time and go in the backyard for the very last time. When she went outside she saw how busy it was in New York, she wondered if it'll be like that in Ohio but she doubt it. She went back inside and helped her mom pack out everything else.

2 and a half hour later

"Jeez mom, that was not a little bit of packing, you have too much things" Quinn on the floor sighing with exhaust

Her mom just looked at her and smiled while rolling her eyes

"Okay so we need to get these things in the truck and we need to head to the airport" Her mom said

Quinn got up and took the boxes from her room and took them to the truck outside. Then she went back up to her room took her suitcase, looked at her empty room one last time and closed the door. Once she got downstairs, she saw her mom already got everything out. Quinn just stood there.

"Come on Quinn, time to go" Her mom yelled from outside

She looked at the house once more, a tear dropped but she whipped it quickly and close the door and went to sit in the truck. Throughout the whole ride Quinn was quiet and just stared out the window. An hour passed and they were at the airport.

"Wait mom, what's gonna happen to the boxes" Quinn asked

"Don't worry sweetie, the truck driver is going to drive to Ohio" Her mom said

Quinn nodded and they both went into the airport and checked in. Quinn was very sad that she was leaving all of her friends. She wondered how heart broken they would be. A few seconds later and Quinn heard her phone ringing, she took it out and she saw it was her best friend Emily was calling, she didn't answer. After the phone rang out she turned off her phone.

"Hey you okay" Her mom asked with concern

"Yeah I'm great" Quinn lying with a forced smiled

Hours passed and it was time for them to get on the plane. Once they got on the plane, Quinn looked for her seat and it was a window seat, she was kinda happy. The plane took awhile to leave but it started moving.

"Goodbye New York" Quinn saying as she was looking out the window

After a few minutes Quinn fell asleep


	2. Lima,Ohio

"Sweetie wake up, we're here" Her mom said quietly

"Uh, what" Quinn waking up, rubbing her eyes

"Come on, we have to get out" Her mom told her

As they got up, Quinn got her stuff and when they got out of the plane and walked into the airport, everything was completely different. They went outside and waited for a taxi. 15 minutes passed and they finally got a taxi. When Quinn got into the taxi, she pulled out her phone and saw she had so many missed calls and text messages and it was all from her best friend Emily.

"Hey mom, when I come out of school tomorrow can we go to the phone place and change my number" Quinn asked

"Um, sure honey" Her mom said looking at the confused

"Thanks" Quinn said smiling looking back out the window

After a while they got to the house her mom grew up in. It was huge with two cars in the garage. Quinn hoped one of that was gonna be hers since she already has her driver's license. Once they got into the house, Quinn was so surprised this was the house her mom grew up in. There was 4 bedrooms, 2 spares and a huge living room. She went up the stairs to see which room was better and big. She took the one that was painted red which was her favorite color and it was a big room, so she was pretty good.

"Want this room" Her mom saying coming in

"Yes, 100 times yes" Quinn excitedly said

"Okay, honey just settle down and pack whatever you can and leave the rest for the weekend" Her mom said

"Okay mom, I'll probably only take out most of my clothes because, tomorrow I unfortunately start school" Quinn said

"Okay, and you'll fine" Her mom said walking out the room

Quinn had decided to turn off her phone until she gets her new number. She wanted to leave the past in the past and not bring up any memories and just start fresh, even though she wasn't quite happy about it. Quinn took all her clothes out and hanged them up and put them in her dressers. She wanted to do everything but she couldn't so she left some for the weekend. Quinn went downstairs.

"Mom, I'm gonna outside so I can you know, get used to this place" Quinn shouted from living room

"Okay, don't be too late out" Her mom said from her room

Quinn took a light sweater and went outside and sat on the front porch. Lima was very peaceful, nothing like New York where you see people walking and talking all the time. Quinn looked over to her neighbors and saw a dark girl coming out and she looked at her and smiled. The girl walked over to their house.

"Hi I'm Mercedes Jones" The girl said holding out her hand

"Hi, I'm Quinn, Quinn Fabray" Quinn saying while shaking Mercedes hand

"So, did you move here" Mercedes asked

"Yeah, just today, me and my mom came a few hours ago" Quinn replied

"Well, that's nice, I'm sorry to cut this short but, I'm meeting up with my friends so I'll see you around" Mercedes said

"No it's okay, go ahead" Quinn told her

"Okay, bye" Mercedes said leaving

"Bye" Quinn said waving

Quinn went back inside and sat on the couch

"How was it" Her mom asked

"It was okay, but it's too quiet" Quinn replied

"Well, hopefully you'll get use to it" Her mom assured her

"Yeah, I'm gonna take a shower and go to sleep or watch TV" Quinn said getting up going to her room

"Okay, don't stay up to late you have school tomorrow" Her mom said

Quinn walked up and went into her room going into the bathroom and hitting the shower. Once she was finished she went into bed and turned on the TV. All she could think about was how it would be tomorrow. Quinn was getting tired, she turned off the TV and closed her eyes and she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
